


What we became

by loosingletters



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Apocalypse, Final Battle, Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “We were brothers once, weren’t we? I weep to the gods for what we became.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this smol piece of angst brings you joy!

_"We were brothers once, weren't we?"_

He wasn't crying, not anymore. Ages ago he would have cried, wept, bawled even for this great loss he had suffered.

He couldn't cry anymore.

All tears he once possessed were gone, all his prayers spoken.

He had never been especially faithful given that he had been raised in a monastery. He couldn't get something out of kneeling between hard wooden benches and deify the cross hanging above the altar.

Masses had been boring, the century old words possessing nothing he could identify with. Same with confessions. He didn't know if that was because it was always his father who would drag him to it even for the smallest offense or because he never actually regretted his deeds.

Praying to God was for children. He had known that ever since he had prayed for his fists to stop bleeding but they never had. Or maybe God simply didn't listen to the hopes of demons. Still, he couldn’t let go of that little piece of faith within him. It was all that he had left in these masses of blood and destruction as pain tore the world apart.

Samael had once said that the reason the Ba’al didn’t openly fight against each other was a simple one. At the end of such combat, there would be no battleground left to proclaim a victor on. It was similar now. There was nothing of the past once shared left. In the mess of secrets and left-behind morals they had annihilated it all.

He smiled lovingly, one last time as he stared into his brother's crazed blue eyes. One last embrace as blood poured from his mouth and their heart desperately tried to beat just one more time.

_"I weep to the gods for what we have become."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
